Patch Notes and Update History
Patch Notes This is a directory of the Nations patches that Stian has made since the release. Please note that not all changes that were made will be included, as most of the patch notes are direct quotes from Stian himself. Feel free to add changes that may have been added, however make sure to add them to the correct patch date. Official Release, April 26th, 2017 (New Dawn Patch) 2.0 has been released. A whole overhaul of the beta system in UI design and manageability has been made. Direct trading has been removed entirely and the combat system has been completely revamped. Numerous changes happened to units, including balance changes, removals, and additions to the original roster. There were also balance changes including equipment crafting, the removal of the resource auction, alterations to continents and their respective resources, and other countless changes. Terms of Service Patch Notes: April 27th, 2017 * Reduced damage done ** Makes battles less "luck of the draw" by reducing one- and two-shots * Reduced miss chance ** So that the reduced damage won't draw out battles painfully long * Added the Concrete Factory ** Expensive, but allows you to get BMs out of Cleared Land *Added equipment icons so that it is easy to see which unit has equipment *Added the option to quickly navigate between units in a division [https://forums.nationsgame.net/index.php?/topic/5447-patch-notes-28042017/#comment-62175 Patch Notes: April 28th, 2017] * Mobilize and de-mobilize divisions (effectively having your division in your reserves while keeping them in formation) * A global, trade, and alliance chat window has been added Patch Notes: April 30th/May 1st 2017 * Alliance members now have full intel on each other * Fixed the M2 Browning recipe * Added emojis to chat �� * Removed RPG Infantry from Peacekeeping Missions * Added links to the Forums, Twitter, Facebook, and Wikia to the main menu [https://forums.nationsgame.net/index.php?/topic/5502-patch-notes-02052017/ Patch Notes: May 2nd, 2017] * Fixed (or tried to, at least) battle pool issues where mod ended wars would cause divisions to freeze ** Huge Note (From Stian): I try not to touch the division movement code unless I have to, as it's really old and fragile, so please keep an eye out for division movement bugs that may have appeared as a result of my clumsy bug patch adventure * Fixed an issue where certain premium rewards would not spawn * Fixed bug where equipping certain items would cause the unit's health to be set to 0 Patch Notes: May 4th, 2017 * Fixed UI bug where divisions defending ally would not properly display as defending, making them impossible to recall Armistead Patch *It now takes foreign spies 24 hours to set up each intel level, instead of 24 hours to set up the whole budget **You still pay for the entire budget during the prolonged setup time However, foreign spies use their entire budget to "cloak" their setup scheme, meaning that the domestic counter-intelligence agents won't see the setup unless the domestic budget is at least equal to the total paid foreign intel budget *Tweaked base cost of sabotage *More sabotage options, including: **Steal equipment **Assassinate officers **Damage divisions **Destroy factories and buildings *Increased upgrade rates for Equipment in Loot Crates **Decreased cost of more expensive Loot Crates as a result of this *Added a "Need more Cleared Land" label when stagnating because of lack of cleared land *Misc bug fixes Jacob Grox Update * Re-balanced certain missions, and removed scaling of rare, epic, and legendary missions * Re-balanced T-72 costs to regular levels * Added a 10 limit cap to T-72 rewards for Temperate Terrorists mission * Added a max 5 per day cap for certain missions ** That's Not a Meteorite ** Dul Kaddir Convoy Interception ** Venland Airspace Violations ** Temperate Terrorists ** This means that you can not receive more than five of these missions any given day. Cards that give mission rewards become useless when at this cap, so keep that in mind. * Re-balanced Automobile Factory * Changed exhaust effect for card New Dawn, New Troubles * More than doubled chance of getting more basic resources (food, cg, power, metal, bm) for BAD continents, and increased the potential amount you can find ** Also increased chance and amount for ''OK ''continents, but not by as much as for the BAD. Category:Info